The Wrong Idea
by Roselina4389
Summary: "I don't know what you'll say to get out of this one, Potter, but to make it easier for you...Get out and never come back here. Be quick about it, Potter, I don't cater to emotional farewells." Severus and Harry have been lovers for over an year, but after Harry's shifty behaviour it seems like their relationship is about to come to an abrupt end.


**Title: **The Wrong Idea

**Pairing: **Snape/Harry

**Summary: **Severus and Harry have been together for over an year but Severus notes that since the past few weeks, Harry seems to be drifting away and conferring secretly with Malfoy. Severus gets cross and can hardly tolerate it-but finally the final straw arrives and there is no way out.

**Author's Notes: **I'm not sure how many people in this competition ever wrote Snarry as an entry but here goes...This is my FIRST Snarry story ever and yeah, I'm nervous. It was fun writing this, though I know it could have been better. Enjoy!

**Prompts: **(word) torrent and (word) pernicious.

**QLFC**

"It must unscrew this way... No, that way..." Harry said, biting his lower lip as he helped Severus open his bottle of lacewing flies. "There you go," Harry said, smiling, as he succeeded in opening the little bottle. "What're you making, by the way?"

Severus frowned down at the open bottle, his own hands pushed away. He had been peacefully brewing in his 'lab' when Harry had popped in, talking nineteen to the dozen and laughing loudly. He had not responded-his anger and resentment had been too great-and he had struggled with opening the little bottle of lacewing flies needed in the potion, apparently very distracted. He felt ashamed at the way Harry had opened it with such ease. Was he that stressed that he couldn't even open a bloody bottle anymore?

"Um...sorry," Harry said sheepishly, as if he realised that Snape didn't really admire his sudden helpfulness-the older man probably felt like a fool. "I'm disturbing your concentration, aren't I? Shall I go, then?"

Severus still didn't reply. He was resolutely adding the lacewing flies to the potion and stirring.

"Hello? You're pretty quiet today," Harry said, peering at Severus. "Everything's...okay, isn't it?"

"Obviously," Severus snapped. "At least on _my_ side,"

Harry raised his eye-brows. _That_ was a loaded answer!

"If you want me to leave..." he said, hurt. He had rather wanted to spend some time with his lover.

"You leave plenty of times by yourself, Potter," Severus finally looked him in the eye, and Harry noticed that the deep black eyes were glittering with anger. "Who am I to stop you?"

Harry shuffled out of the room, confused. He started to shut the door softly. "Goodbye then," he said, just as he reached the door. "If you need me...well, call. I'll be in the bedroom,"

Severus snorted and Harry, now really worried, hurriedly left.

Snape glared at the closed door. Was Potter really this naive? Didn't he know that he, Severus, knew everything?

Harry and he had been lovers for over an year and things had always been rocky, if not remotely romantic. But they had enjoyed each other's company and Severus had felt himself falling in love...finally falling in love-and then Harry suddenly grew secretive, and went out for long hours, and came home red-cheeked and excited, and suddenly subdued whenever Severus talked to him.

Severus hadn't been sure what the matter was-Harry spent more time outdoors and particularly with one Draco Malfoy, always conferring in whispers. Severus had caught them on the sofa a few days ago, whispering fervently and arguing.

All of this had happened in the space of a month or less, could one believe it? All this treachery and secrecy...The relationship had started to get rather pernicious and Severus suspected that Harry had a secret lover. If Harry really wanted to end their relationship, fine, but he didn't want cheating and infidelity-he just wanted a direct statement.

Harry also pretended as if nothing was happening. He kissed Severus fervently and often told him that he loved him, but Severus wasn't sure what to believe.

They had been truly happy before, without Malfoy intruding. Harry had only had eyes for him and he had only had eyes for Harry. The minute things seemed to improve in his dark life, everything flipped, and misery overcame the happiness.

Severus Snape may be a miserable man but he was not stupid. And he did not share.

XXX

"Where are you going?"

"Just for some fresh air-I'll be back within an hour,"

Severus watched Harry go.

XXX

"_Again_? Is it me or are you spending a little too much time with Draco lately?"

"Aww please, Severus, I'm just going to the party shop with him! It's to...to buy Narcissa some decorations,"

"But-"

"I'll hardly take an hour, promise!"

XXX

"Leaving again, Potter?"

"What? No, I'm not,"

"What's that paper in your hand?"

Harry paled rapidly. "Nothing-just trash,"

Severus noticed Harry hide the 'trash' in his bedside drawer later on and ward the drawer securely.

XXX

"Severus, do you want to play some chess?" Harry asked from the sofa.

"No." Severus muttered.

"Aw, why not?" Harry looked up curiously.

Severus was fuming, absolutely confused about Harry's strange actions and behaviour. "I just don't want to,"

Harry looked hurt. But then he cheered. "You're hungry, aren't you? Don't worry, I cooked some dinner. Come in the kitchen,"

Severus sighed and obeyed, following Harry. In the kitchen he eyed the red pot on the stove, a succulent smell wafting in the air...

The meal was cooked to perfection, the vegetables grilled well, the meat very fresh.

Harry served everything with a relish and smiled indulgently. "Enjoy," he said to Severus. He sat down and picked up a fork.

Severus nodded and began to eat, his hand shaking slightly.

"Severus, I wanted to...to talk to you," Harry said suddenly.

Severus froze, looking up slowly. "What is it?" He asked.

"Do you..." Harry took a deep breath. "Do you want to end our relationship or what?" He looked very anxious. "You've been very distant lately,"

Severus's face contorted. _Aha_! "Do _you_?" He asked, snidely. "Found someone else? Better looking? More pleasant? Happier?"

"Severus-what-" Harry paled considerably. "I would never, never do that!" Severus raised an eye-brow. "Better looking? More pleasant? Are you stupid or something? That's ridiculous!"

"Oh, so you're calling me ridiculous now?" Severus snarled. "Harry, let's not talk about this anymore, please. I have a headache and this isn't helping it,"

Harry blinked and Severus found those bright green eyes tearing up. "What do you think?" Harry whispered. "That I'm unfaithful?"

Severus looked at him directly. Secret meetings, sweaty clothes, conversations with Malfoy... _What do you think? _He thought, staring. He stood up abruptly.

"Thank-you for the meal. Goodnight,"

That night he felt Harry shuffle into the bed long after he had settled, thinking that he was finally asleep. He felt Harry suddenly go still, staring at him intently for a while. And then he heard him sigh and lie down and go to sleep. Usually he cuddled up to Severus, but today it seemed like he didn't feel like it.

XXX

This continued for a few days. Harry tried to initiate conversation, but Severus, being as he was, only grunted in response.

"Hi, Severus! I've brought you some dark chocolate. I know how much you like it."

"Mm. Thankyou,"

"And-er-I was thinking that we could go to bed early and...you know,"

"As you wish."

"Uh...Would you like me to get you some tea?"

"No thank-you, Harry."

"Oh...Can I sit with you?"

Pause. "Alright, then," Severus said, looking at Harry curiously. Harry had just arrived from somewhere and he looked rather shifty.

Severus felt Harry race to his side and sit, legs pulled up, trying to see what he was reading.

"Oh, wow! Potions," Severus rolled his eyes at Harry's fakely interested tone. "Can I read, too?"

Severus sighed and put the book down. "Is there a problem, Harry? You don't usually take such an interest in my books. You haven't even sat with me on the sofa for a long while,"

"No," Harry said, softly. "I'm sorry," He stared down at the floor, looking troubled and as if he was contemplating something. Then he looked up again. "I know I'm nothing but a bother these days,"

"Oh, very dramatic, Potter," Snape resisted the urge to snort. Harry had always been so theatric.

When Harry went off to the bedroom sullenly, tears sparkling in his eyes once again, Severus suddenly felt guilty. Maybe...maybe he was judging too quickly? Maybe Harry wasn't doing anything after all? They had been together for so long-a few secret meetings didn't mean anything, right?

Severus rushed to their bedroom and closed the door, intending to make it up to Harry for his distant and rude behaviour.

He found Harry muffling cries in the pillow and he gently touched his shoulder. Harry froze.

"Severus?"

"Get up, Harry. I want to talk to you,"

XXX

They had a lengthy conversation and things were a little better after that. Harry cheered up again and was his usual, cheeky, hyper self. He was much too colourful for stark Severus, but Severus knew that Harry needed him too-just as much as he needed Harry.

It was just after the New Year's party at the Weasley's, and Severus watched a flushed Harry change into his normal clothes, talking about the party.

"You should've been there! Rose is so adorable-she has Ron's hair, but Hermione's eyes-isn't that so cute? There were all these explosions and magical confetti..."

"Harry, pipe down. I'm trying to get some rest here,"

"Rest?" Harry squeaked. "What about out New Year 'celebrations'?"

"Pardon?"

Harry jumped onto the bed and smiled indulgently. The cold days of January had brought some colour to Harry's cheeks and Severus stared at them.

Meanwhile Harry was feeling himself drowning in Snape's dark eyes. Finally he spoke, "Oh, come on. I know you want to." He began to unbutton Severus's shirt.

"You know me so well."

XXX

Later that night, Harry was breathing heavily and looking contentedly up at the ceiling. "Sev...It's your birthday soon. On the ninth."

"So?"

Harry stared at him curiously. "Aren't you expecting some celebration?"

"Not really, I've never celebrated my birthdays in a very fancy way. In fact, I hardly did anything but toast myself. Of course, I am a grown man. I don't need a party and all that nonsense,"

Harry looked worried. "But I'm sure you wouldn't mind if someone _did_ throw you a party?"

"_If_ someone did," Severus pointed out.

Harry was silent. Suddenly Severus said. "Why are you spending so much time with Draco Malfoy, Harry? You never liked him much,"

Harry looked embarrassed and turned his gaze away. "Don't worry, Severus, I'm not creating any bosom friendship with him. I hardly see him. I wouldn't even _dream_ of being found joking about and playing it up with him. He's your relative, not mine,"

"You promise you won't meet up with him again?"

"Why?"

"I don't trust him, Harry. He is rather a flirt and he often stares at you,"

"He's doing that to everyone. Gross. I thought he was straight."

"Will you meet him again?"

Harry hesitated. "If it hurts you so much...I won't meet with him again." Severus felt Harry's fingers shuffling under the covers.

He slept very contented that night.

XXX

However, on the seventh of January, Severus received the shock of his life. Forget feeling content-Severus was devastated.

Things had been absolutely blissful the last few days. He and Harry couldn't keep away from each other, once even kissing over the breakfast until Harry suddenly remembered that he had to go get ready for visiting the Weasleys.

Severus had been perfectly happy and had found himself often humming tunelessly while brewing potions and keeping the stocks up-to-date.

But today he had woken up after his afternoon nap and had crept downstairs, looking for Harry.

And he had found him...With Draco...

At the door, talking to each other, almost leaning on each other's shoulders, speaking excitedly...until Draco suddenly mashed his lips against his...

XXX

The next part of the conversation Severus did not hear:

"Malfoy! What the hell?" Harry swiped at his lips.

"What?"

"How many times should I tell you that I'm with Severus and only him! I'm not flirting with you, and I don't feel an ounce of romantic feelings either. Look, stop messing about and just-"

"Well, well, well," Severus said in a sickening voice as he walked down the stairs. "Potter. Malfoy. What a surprise,"

Harry whipped around, shocked. "Sev-Severus?"

"I see you and your lover seem to be enjoying yourselves," Severus said, sarcastically. "In my house. I suggest you go to the Manor and resume your activities,"

"No-no!" Harry was shaking his head while Draco looked awkward. "It's not what you think!"

"I saw it, Potter. The two of you kissing,"

"No! No! Draco tell him!"

But Draco only shrugged, looking a little scared. "What?"

"Draco, you bloody git! Severus, you need to listen to me-"

"I've had enough, Harry. Secret meetings, secrecy, private letters probably full of confirmations of love. I have known what has been going on here for a long time-I trusted you, though. I thought that I had judged wrong. But I caught you at it today, Harry. I don't know what you'll say to get out of this one, Potter, but to make it easier for you...Get out and never come back here. Be quick about it, Potter, I don't cater to emotional farewells."

The look in Severus's eyes crushed Harry until he could barely breathe. Severus himself felt like collapsing at the thought of Harry cheating on him.

"N-no, please, I haven't-"

"What was that 'trash' you hid in your drawer? Why did you kiss Mr Malfoy today? How come you've been meeting up somewhere with someone for the past few weeks and coming home subdued around me?" Severus demanded.

"It's not like you think at all!" Harry shouted. A torrent of words tumbled one after the other out of his mouth: "I'VE _TOLD_ YOU! THE ONLY ONE I LOVE IS _YOU_! I have been going on these outings to plan your _birthday party! _I've been planning it with Malfoy and some other people! I thought since Draco volunteered, and as you liked him so much, he could help out with the party! I broke my promise when you asked me not to meet Draco! I-I crossed my fingers. I'm sorry, but I needed to. The 'trash' was _not_ a love letter! It was the bill of all the party expenses and the things I had bought from the shops! I didn't what you to know, and whenever I came back I was subdued because I didn't want the surprise to come out! But you've ruined it all now, and-and you're accusing me of cheating on you!" Harry was crying by the end of this abrupt speech. Draco was rooted to the ground and Severus was shell-shocked.

"How could you think such a thing?" Harry went on. "I know I've been suspicous, but _betraying_ you? Which fool would go with Malfoy when they had _you_?"

"Hey!" Draco said.

"I love you, Severus, you're the most handsome and amazing person to me-Draco got the wrong idea by all our meetings and thought that I was keen on him. I swear I never encouraged him. Please!" Harry continued.

Severus was stunned and quiet. He quietly walked over to Harry. "I didn't know." He said, softly.

Harry gulped back sobs. "No, that's because you _weren't_ supposed to find out," he cried. "It was to be a s-surprise for you! Be-because you'd never had a decent birthday before and you t-take such c-care of me!"

"This _is_ a surprise. I'm so sorry Harry, please stop crying," Severus threw his arms around him until Harry calmed down. "I'm sorry. I was a fool,"

"You-you believe me?" Harry was confused.

"Yes, of course I do. I know you're not lying." Severus pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Draco awkwardly looked at the two of them. "Er..."

"Go away!" Harry croaked to him.

"Harry," Severus said, warningly. "Perhaps you can come around later, Draco." He said to the blonde. Draco nodded sullenly and left.

The two of them were left alone. Severus pulled Harry onto the sofa and lay down with him. He kissed his brow devotedly. "How could I even think that you would betray me? If you want to leave a bastard like me, you can,"

"It wasn't your fault. Any-anyone would have gotten suspicous...especially with the kiss. But please don't doubt me again, Severus,"

"Never again, Harry,"

Harry sniffled to his chest. "Your surprise dinner party..." He said, mournfully.

Severus shifted guiltily, stroking his hair. "I want to know...what _did_ you plan for me?" He smirked a little.

Harry paused and then spoke, "Oh, you have no idea. The surprise was going to be huge..."

As Harry spoke, Severus held him and vowed to himself to never doubt Harry ever again. They loved each other and ridiculous notions of infidelity were not going to get in between them.

"I love you," Severus said suddenly, breaking though Harry's speech.

Harry paused and then shuffled. He stretched his neck a little and kissed Severus softly. "I love you, too,"

**Ending notes: Well. This turned out super weird. I know you guys will probably be a little wide-eyed but I can still hope you'll like it, can't I?**


End file.
